Broadway 2016/Gallery
Images from the Broadway Revival. Characters Alonzo Ahmad Simmons 16.png|Ahmad Simmons as Alonzo Asparagus Peter Christopher Gurr 16.png|Christopher Gurr as Basic Asparagus/"Peter" Bomba Christine Cornish Smith 16.png|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina Cassandra Emily Pynenburg 16.png|Emily Pynenburg as Cassandra Cori Corey Snide 16.png|Corey John Snide as Coricopat Demeter Kim Faure 16.png|Kim Faure as Demeter Electra opening night.jpg|Lili Froehlich as Electra Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella Jelly Sara Jean Ford 16.png|Sara Jean Ford as Jellylorum Jenny Eloise Kropp 16.png|Eloise Kropp as Jennyanydots Jenny bows opening night bway16.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Macavity Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Macavity Misto Ricky Ubeda 16.png|Ricky Ubeda as Mistoffelees Mungo Rumple Jess Le Protto Shonica Gooden 16.png|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Mungo Rumple Broadway 16.jpg|Jess LeProtto as Mungojerrie and Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Munkustrap Andy Huntingon Jones 16.png|Andy Jones as Munkustrap Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy Plato Daniel Gaymon 16.png|Daniel Gaymon as Plato Pouncival Sharrod Williams 16.png|Sharrod Williams as Pouncival Sillabub Arianna Rosario 16.png|Arianna Rosario as Sillabub Skimble Jeremy Davis 16.png|Jeremy Davis as Skimbleshanks Tant Emily Tate 16.png|Emily Tate as Tantomile Tugger Tyler Hanes Basic Bill Bailey 16.png|Tyler Hanes as Tugger basic/"Bill Bailey" Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Kolton Krouse as Tumblebrutus Broadway revival victoria.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Performance Images Broadway 16 press 1.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press 2.jpg|Quentin Earl Darrington as Old Deuteronomy and Ensemble Broadway 16 press 3.jpg|Jellicle Ball Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith as Bombalurina and Kim Faure as Demeter Broadway 16 press Munkustrap.jpg|Andy Jones as Munkustrap and Ensemble Broadway 16 press Pyramid.jpg|Jellicle Songs Broadway 16 press Tugger preview.jpg|Tyler Hanes as Rum Tum Tugger Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin Bway16 press 1.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Victoria Bway Maria Briggs.png|Maria Briggs as Victoria Griz Leona People 1.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 2.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Griz Leona People 3.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella, from People Magazine Broadway Revival Griz Leona Lewis 16.jpg|Leona Lewis as Grizabella Broadway Revival Vic Georgina Pazcoguin 16 (2).jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Broadway Revival Vic Munk 16.jpg|Georgina Pazcoguin as Victoria Broadway Revival Gumbie Eloise Kropp 16.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Broadway Revival Gumbie Eloise Kropp (2).jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Gumbie Tap Eloise Kropp Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Eloise Kropp as Gumbie Cat Jenny Gumbie Cat Bway Revival Sarah Jenkins 1.png|The Gumbie Cat Jenny Gumbie Cat Bway Revival Sarah Jenkins 2.png|The Gumbie Cat Broadway Revival Rumple Shonica Gooden 16.jpg|Shonica Gooden as Rumpleteazer Grizabella Mamie Parris Bway 2016.jpeg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Broadway Revival Griz Mamie Parris 17.jpg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Broadway Revival Griz Mamie Parris.jpg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Grizabella Mamie Parris us16 1.jpg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Grizabella Mamie Parris US16 2a.jpg|Mamie Parris as Grizabella Broadway Revival Macavity Daniel Gaymon.jpg|Daniel Gaymon as Macavity Broadway Revival Bust Christopher Gurr 17.jpg|Christopher Gurr as Bustopher Jones Broadway Revival Mungo Sharrod Williams 17.jpg|Sharrod Williams as Mungojerrie Broadway Revival Tumble Andrew Wilson 17.jpg|Andrew Wilson as Tumblebrutus Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate 16.jpg|Emily Tate as Tantomile Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda Xmas.jpg|Ricky Ubeda as Mistoffelees Cori Tant Coery Snide Emily Tate 16.png|Corey John Snide as Coricopat and Emily Tate as Tantomile Broadway Revival Vic Claire Rathbun 17.jpg|Claire Rathbun as Victoria Sillabub Arianna Rosario Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Arianna Rosario as Sillabub Electra Lili Froehlich Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Lili Froehlich as Electra Cori Bway Revival Corey John Snide 1.png| Coricopat In The Rum Tum Tugger Jellicle Ball Bway Revival 2016.jpg|Jellicle Ball Memory Bway Revival Mamie Parris.png|Memory Opening Night 31st July 2016 Broadway opening night ALW.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber at the Opening Night bows Broadway Revival Opening Night Speech.jpg Broadway Revival Plato Daniel Gaymon Opening Night.jpg|Daniel Gaymon Broadway Revival Opening Night ALW Speech.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber at the Opening Night bows Carbucketty opening night leap.jpg|Carbucketty, Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 1.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 2.jpg|Opening Night bows Broadway Revival Bows opening night 3.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 4.jpg|Opening Night bows Cast Bows opening night 5.jpg|Opening Night bows Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016.jpg|Bombalurina and Demeter, Opening Night bows Bomb Deme opening night bows bway 2016 (2).png|Bombalurina and Demeter, Opening Night bows Electra opening night.jpg|Electra, Opening Night bows Grizabella Leona Lewis Broadway 16 2.jpg|Grizabella, Opening Night bows Misto bows opening night.jpg|Mistoffelees, Opening Night bows Mungo Rumple opening night.jpg|Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, Opening Night bows Old Deut Quentin Earl Darrington 16.png|Old Deuteronomy. Opening Night bows Tumble Kolton Krouse 16.png|Tumblebrutus, Opening Night bows Promotional Images Demeter ABC 1.jpg|ABC News report January 2016 Demeter School of Rock 5.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 3.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter School of Rock 4.jpg|School of Rock Promotion July 2015 Demeter New York 2016 1.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Demeter New York 2016 2.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Demeter New York 2016 3.jpg|Daily life in New York, January 2016 Plato Demeter Calvin Johnson dancing with the stars contestants in costume.jpg|"Dancing with the Stars" contestants in costume with Tyler Hanes and Georgina Pazcoguin Press Andrew Lloyd Webber shows 2.jpg|Andrew Lloyd Webber with the leads from his three concurrent musicals on Broadway Misto Tugger Deme ALW shows promo.jpg Broadway revival alex baldwin with cast.jpg|Cast with Alec Baldwin Grizabella Bway Revival Mamie Parris Photo by Murphy Made.png Cass Emily Pynenburg 2016.png Cori Tant Corey Emily 2016 a.jpg Macavity Daniel Gaymon 2016.jpg Misto Ricky Ubeda 2016.jpg Tumble Kolton Krouse 2016.jpg Victoria Georgina Pazcoguin 2016.jpg Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda.jpg Grumpy Cat Cast 1.jpg|Grumpy Cat makes a special appearance Bway Revival 500th show cast celebration Oct 2017.jpg|500th show celebration Alonzo Sam Lips with cat.jpg Bombalurina-Mackenzie-Warren-with-cat.jpg Chorus Tugger Tyler Hanes with cat.jpg Electra Mungojerrie with cats broadway 2017.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 1.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 2.jpg Grizabella Mamie Parris with cat 3.jpg Jellylorum Sara Jean Ford with cat 1.jpg Plato with cat broadway 2017.jpg Joshua Burrage Robbie Nicholson with cats.jpg Pouncival with cat broadway 2017.jpg Tumblebrutus with cat broadway 2017.jpg Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 1.jpg Victoria Claire Rathbun with cat 2.jpg Electra Pounce kittens1 US16.JPG Set Broadway2016 The Set.jpg|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Broadway2016_Set1.PNG|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 The Set Broadway Revival 1.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 The Set Broadway Revival 2.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 The Set Broadway Revival 3.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Junkyard Sewage Tunnel Bway Revival.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Junkyard Clown Bway Revival.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 Mr Clown Broadway Revival Set.png|Neil Simon Theatre 2016 NY16 Get In 1.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 2.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 NY16 Get In 3.jpg|The set delivered to the theatre, June 16 Theatre Neil Simon Theatre.jpg Neil Simon Theatre Broadway 2016.png Neil-simon-theatre.jpg Backstage Misto Jacket Lights Bway Revival.gif|Mistoffelees' jacket Gumbie Tap Shoes Bway Revival.jpg|Gumbie Tap Shoes Painting Of Jazz Shoes (Broadway 2016).png|Ensemble Shoes Griz Jessica Hendy with Linda Balgord Bway 2016.jpg|Jessica Hendy with Linda Balgord Old Deuts reunion Bway 2016.jpg|Quentin Earl Darrington with Clent Bowers and Ken Prymus Bombalurinas reunion Bway 2016.jpg|Christine Cornish Smith with Donna King, Marlene Danielle and Nora Brennan Tuggers reunion Bway 2016.jpg|Tyler Hanes with Terrence V. Mann, Kevin Loreque, Stephen M Reed, Rick Sparks and Steve Yudson Cass Skimble Deme Munk Bomba Alonzo Mungo Rumple Bway Revival.png Pounce Carby Cori Bway Revival 2017.jpg Tugger Mungo Misto Bway Revival.png Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 1.png Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 2.png Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 3.png Vic Misto Bway Revival Emily Corey.png Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda Backstage.jpg Tuggoffelees us16 Tyler Hanes Ricky Ubeda 1.png Misto Alonzo US16 selfie twitter.jpg Eloise Kropp Bway Jennyanydots 2017.jpeg Jenny Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png Jelly Bway Revival Sara Jean Ford.png Jelly Bway Revival Sarah Jane Shanks.png Broadway Revival Tanto Emily Tate Cori Corey John Snide 17.jpg Twins 1st preview coreyjohnsnide.png JOSHUA IN CATS.jpeg Cori Bway Aaron Albano.png Cori Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Tanto Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png Tanto Cori Bway Jonalyn Tanner.png Tanto Bway Revival Madison Mitchell.png Plato Macavity Bway Revival Joshua Burrage.png Plato Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Plato Bway Revival Spencer Clark.png Macavity Bway Revival Spencer Clark.png Macavity Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Sillabub Jessica Cohen Bway Revival 2017.jpg Tumble Aaron Albano Bway Revival 2017.jpg Pounce Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Pounce Bway Aaron Albano.png Alonzo Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Alonzo Bway Revival Spencer Clark.png Alonzo backstage makeup twitter US16.jpg Alonzo Bway Aaron Albano.png Carbuckety Bway Aaron Albano.png Skimble Bway Revival Corey John Snide.png Tugger Bway Revival Sam Lips.png Grizabella Bway Revival Jessica Hendy 1.png Grizabella Bway Revival Jessica Hendy 2.png Electra 1 vid us16.png Electra Alonzo ajsimmo88.png Electra Backstage Lili Froehlich Bway Revival 2017.jpg Mungo Bway Aaron Albano.png Cass Bway Jonalyn Saxer 1.png Cass Bway Jonalyn Saxer 2.png Cassandra Bway Revival Madison Mitchell.png Deme US6 Samantha Sturm.png Deme Bway Revival Samantha Sturm.png Deme Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png Bomba Bway Jonalyn Saxer.png Gus Broadway Revival Christopher Gurr.png Rumptoria Bway Revival Maria Briggs.png|Rumpleteazer/Victoria (split track) Rumptoria Bway Revival Maria Briggs 1.png|Rumpleteazer/Victoria (split track) Rumptoria Bway Revival Maria Briggs 2.png|Rumpleteazer/Victoria (split track) Gumbie Cori Corey John Snide Bway Revival.jpg|Coricopat/Jennyanydots (split track) Gifs Misto us16 1 mzlle punzi.gif Misto us16 4 mzlle punzi.gif Misto us16 2 mzlle punzi.gif Misto Spinning Ricky Ubeda Bway Revival 2016.gif Vic Spinning Georgina Pazcoguin Bway Revival 2016.gif Category:Galleries Category:Images Broadway Revival